All That Matters
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au. Ooc.] All Law wanted to do with his life was survive like all adults who give up on living. Survival of the fittest, that's how the world works right? ((warnings: character death, yaoi, blood play, branding, torture, etc)) ((rated m in future))


**A/N:** _I know, I know. I'm starting another story when I should be updating my current ones. Well, rest assured those will be updated sometime this week or next. Promise! All right, now to this story; I don't know what to tell you. I got this idea off Criminal Minds, but, it's not going to end badly so you can relax! Idk, I just thought this would be a fun story to write. Ok ok, maybe it was just because I haven't written a new Lawlu story in a while, you caught me! There my otp, leave me alone. I'll see you in the next chapter. *hugs tightly because cutie*_

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law was your average adult, steady income, decent living space, not the best looking but good looking none the less. He didn't have a big dream or any ambitions that he wanted to fulfill, well at least not anymore. All that mattered to him was paying his bills on time and making it through the day without the ghosts of his past haunting him. Everything else was just irrelevant to his life and didn't matter, other people don't matter; nothing matters.<p>

Law drove his black mustang, over to the bar he had been working as the bar keep for over three years now during the evening like every other day. Now, the question arises, if he's so decent why does he have a mustang; well he required this troublesome vehicle in another life that he would rather not talk about.

It was now 6:00 pm, time for his shift start but, he honestly couldn't care less. He was only a few minutes late plus he was on good enough terms with the boss that he could get him to let it slide this once. When he finally arrived, he pushed open the loose door to see that the normal Tuesday evening crowds of drunks were already in their usual spots all over the bar, some sitting at the bar top, others at the far tables and booths for customers who actually think its good eat here. But, there was one drunk that caught his eye almost immediately.

It was that same mop of raven hair sitting at the exact same spot he did every day. This kid was clearly underage, he didn't even look older than 16; but obviously the bar owner doesn't give a shit as long as you pay, you can do whatever you want and its over looked, pretty much all the time.

Anyway, back to the kid; he started showing up to this bar about a year ago, Law believed that he was just going through a rebelling stage or whatever and didn't want to deal with parents. But, as time went on; the boy kept coming back, every evening; sometimes he was there early, other times he came in really late; but he came every night. Law never felt this curious over a customer before but, he found himself wanting to know more about this boy and then one night he got a snip bit of information to satisfy his curiosity at least for a good while.

"_Hey, kid you shouldn't drink so much every night. Don't your parents worry about you?" Law found himself asking this question as he refilled the raven's cup with whiskey as he requested._

_The boy sneered, grabbing his alcoholic beverage, gulping it down in one fell swoop. "Don't treat me like a child. I can do whatever the fuck I want." _

_Law glared, not at the words but, that he actually thought he cared. "Look, I don't give a fuck what you do. I'm just curious as to why a fifteen year old comes to a bar every night to drink himself stupid."_

"_I'm eighteen, you bastard!" The boy's eyes became sharp, and suddenly it felt like Law was being shot at. Wouldn't be the first time. _

"_Well, excuse me. Mr. adult, who can make his own decisions; would you mind enlightening me as to why a nice young man like yourself wants to drink himself to death every night, it would make this bastard very happy." Law remarked sarcastically, the venom dripping through every word._

_The boy rolled his eyes in response. "Fuck off, old man."_

"_I don't want to be told that by someone who is just barely legal to fuck this old man." Now, he was just messing with him. He couldn't deny that he found the raven attractive, what with the small; muscular build and innocent angel face; he would be lying if didn't want to fuck this kid._

_The boy's face lit up like a fire truck at that comment. "Shut up!" He shouted back, failing to sound as hostile as his previous remark._

_Then suddenly, all the blood drained from the raven's face and his face darkened. He put his head down allowing a shadow to cover his features. Law stayed quiet knowing that this was something that happened with drunks a lot; at least ones that drink for a reason other than to just drink._

"_It was my fault, he got killed and it was my fault because I couldn't do anything." The words trembled off the boy's lips and swore he saw a tear fall from the boy's cheeks and onto his black jeans. _

_That was that. He didn't make another smart comment nor did the raven try to make conversation. They went on with the night; with Law now knowing more than he did before that shift. _

Since then, Law made small talk with the boy occasionally; learning useless things like the boy's name was Luffy, that he attended the university in the city over, his favorite color is red and he has this prize possession of a straw-hat that he keeps with him at all times. Law had learned tons more useless things about Luffy over the year; though he wasn't sure why he cared to remember at all.

But, lately; Luffy had been telling Law stories every now and then that were obviously fictional but, somehow entertaining none the less. It got him through his shift and for once he was grateful to have such a regular customer.

Law walked over to the bar, drawing the attention of the waitresses and kitchen staff. He gave them all a nod of hello and clocked in; alright time to watch drunken people drown themselves in alcohol about problems oblivious him.

"Let me; serve that kid over there." Law whispered to his fellow barkeeper, Sanji.

Sanji shrugged, handing him the bottle he was about to take over to the boy. "Whatever, that kid's rude anyway. He's lucky we look over that he's underage to begin with. Damn brat."

Law didn't say another word, sauntering over to the raven and pouring his refill. Luffy looked up at who was serving his drink and smiled brightly at the older male, pulling the glass to his lips to take a sip of the burning liquid.

"You got another story to tell me?" Law smirked, placing the bottle back in its holder and grabbing a cloth to start pretending he was cleaning the counter.

"You bet your ass I do." Luffy grinned.

'_This isn't so bad.' _Law thought to himself, because for the first time in a while he believed it.


End file.
